The invention relates to a machine tool and a work piece handling arrangement associated therewith.
Machine tool work pieces which must be supplied to the machine tool and again removed therefrom for which loading devices are used. Furthermore, tools need to be replaced occasionally, that is, the old tools have to be moved out of the working space of the machine tool and new tools must be brought into the working space. For both, there are handling devices, wherein particularly the device for supplying the work pieces to the machine tool make it possible to integrate the machine tool into the flow of parts for an assembly line.
DE 195 00 652 C1 discloses a machine tool which has a work piece handling device which is set up at one side of the machine tool. It is in the form of a portal which is disposed in front of the machine tool and on which a carriage is supported which is movable horizontally toward, and away from, the machine tool. The carriage has arms which are supported thereon so as to be movable about a horizontal axis, the arms carrying each at its free end a work piece holder. The work piece holders are adapted to handle work pieces or other parts. This solution however requires a large set-up area.
DE 103 48 223 B4 discloses a machine tool with a handling device which includes a pivot arm. The pivot arm is supported by a vertical carriage which is horizontally movably supported on a portal disposed in front of the machine tool.
A portal with a carriage movably supported thereon and with a pivot arm pivotally supported on the carriage is also known from DE 198 24 014 B4. The arrangement shown in this publication however also requires a relatively large set-up area.
Finally, DE 102004037379 A1 discloses a machine tool with an integrated loading device. The loading device is guided by an upper and a lower horizontal back and comprises among others a telescopic tool holder which is supported pivotally about a horizontal axis.
However, the integration of the loading device into the machine tool represents a substantial limitation with regard to the machine design.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved machine tool arrangement.